


Ink or Kink

by Darth_Hufflepuff



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, Smut, Tattoo parlor AU, Victoryshipping - Freeform, proshipping - Freeform, this is what happens when you stay up too late and drabble with friends over this fucking ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Darth_Hufflepuff
Summary: An AU where Edo takes a leave of playing Duel Monsters to become a tattoo artist, regular customer Hell Kaiser requests him to do his work. Adding to the kink list of shock collars, Kaiser gets off on the pain of a fresh tattoo. And it doesn't help that Edo has a pretty face and a skilled hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ManicPixieDreamPharaoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicPixieDreamPharaoh/gifts).



  
The doorbell buzzed again, same dull sound of the battery dying. Edo didn't look down from his sketch. He had no clients all day, so he brushed off the arriving customer. The sound of boots clunked on the ground and he felt the presence get closer. Still ignoring the guest, he continued to scratch the pencil on the paper. The guest cleared his throat, and Edo looked up.  
  
Him again.

Edo wasn't completely sure who he was, some underground duelist the rumors said. What was the name in the rumors? Hell Kaiser? All he knew was this guy came in frequently and always requested Edo for the work. Sometimes large amounts of ink that would take multiple sessions to finish, but the duelist wanted it all done at once. It would take Edo hours some days to finish what he wanted. Lots of blood, lots of sweat.

Edo smirked. "You again, I see. I'd think you were running out of clean skin by now."

Kaiser seemed unimpressed with his comment. "Assuming you are free, I'd like to get something done today." He handed the boy a paper. Another duel monster.

"Cyber End Dragon? I'm surprised you don't already have this one," Edo took the paper and glanced over it, three mechanical dragon heads curved in malice.

"I'd like you to start on it today." Kaiser stepped over, took his coat off, and hung it on the back of the chair.

"All in one go?" He asked. Kaiser grunted. "And where do you want this?"

"Here." He squared off a large part of his upper left thigh.

This took Edo back. Not that he was embarrassed to ink the man in such a delicate spot. It was reaction the Kaiser would have during procedure. Edo knew there was no avoiding it this time. The Kaiser usually tipped him well, too. And always came back.

"Then let's get started." He never had to sketch a copy for the Kaiser either. After his fair share of handling Duel Monster cards, he could draw an identical copy from memory.

Kaiser stood and unbuckled his belt, taking it all the way out of the belt loops and hanging it over his coat. He slipped his pants down and laid back in the chair. Edo reached for the alcohol wipes and cleaned off the spot. The picture rested on the counter for reference. Edo set up the gun and prepared for work.

"Ready?"

"Just do it."

Edo began outlining. Kaiser's fist balled slowly in and out of fists. The pain. The Kaiser liked it. That's why he kept coming and getting more. Edo had always just tried to ignore it. Every now and then having to clean his work area from the sweat. The further down the piece he worked, the more intense the Kaiser's response would be.

Clenched fists. Beads of sweat rolling down his skin. The quiet panting.

A small mewl escaped the Kaiser's lips. That was different. Edo stopped the gun and looked up. Eyes tight, face flushed, teeth gritted, sweat dripping. And a very obvious erection.

A little surprised, Edo blushed. He knew this happened every time the Kaiser came in for new work, but he had never been working so...close before.

One eye opened and a sly smile peeled across his face.

"Do you want to close the curtain?" The Kaiser spoke in a rough, hushed voice.

Without hesitating Edo got up and closed the privacy curtain, enclosing the both of them in the far corner of the shop. He felt his breath caught in his chest and inhaled deeply, keeping those thoughts from his head.

He reached for the gun and started back to work. More line work. Every now and then having to take another wipe to clean off the sweat trickling down.

"This part may pinch a bit," Edo warned, before starting again.

"Good," he huffed. Needle to skin, Kaiser let out another small moan. Immediately Edo stopped. "No, keep going."

Suddenly Edo was distracted. His own palms sweaty. He wiped them off of a clean towel, and returned to work.

He could hear the deep breaths, feel the tensing muscle. Kaiser let out a more verbal moan.

Instinctively Edo's free hand gripped the Kaiser's opposite thigh, nails digging in.

"Shhh! There are other people here you know!" He exclaimed in a whisper. Kaiser looked down to Edo's grip.

"Then you need to keep me quiet," Kaiser replied, looking to the boy and over to his apparent bulge.

"Not a peep," Edo smirked. He set the gun down on the counter, still buzzing to create a background noise. Avoiding the raw skin, he took scissors from the counter and cut through the fabric of the Kaiser's undergarments.

Springing free, he elbowed Kaiser's thighs to open wider. Edo took him immediately into his mouth. Swollen and sticky, he tongued down the shaft. Kaiser sucked in air quickly, lips pursed. He rolled his head back as the boy continued working him.

Edo teased him, flicking his tongue against the underside of the head. His eyes looked up to meet the other's.

"I need more," quietly said the Kaiser. He reached for the belt hanging behind him on the chair. Quickly he wrapped it around his neck and buckled it closely. The long, loose end was handed off to the boy. Edo took it and pulled down. The Kaiser fought back.

"Yes, like that." His voice was almost silent. Edo continued to tease Kaiser, keeping a tight grip on the makeshift leash. He dipped under, nibbling lightly, before licking back up the length. Sweat, so much sweat, from the Kaiser along with his own. He used a free hand to palm at his own growing erection, desperate for contact.

Edo stroked him slow, then quick, slow again, tightening his grip on the belt. A low hum emitted from the Kaiser. He needed to stay quiet. He dragged his teeth along, reminding Kaiser of the real world, but that only made things worse.

A moan, a real moan. Edo's hand went right to the Kaiser's throat, gripping the collar with force.

"I swear, if you don't keep quiet then I'll-"

"You'll what?"

His eyebrows furrowed, knit close together in concentration.

"You want me to stay quiet? Then I want you to hurt me."

Edo's grip stayed hard on Kaiser's throat as he went back down on him with fervor. Taking in as much as he could, holding tight, and pulling back up with strings of saliva connecting them. He could tell Kaiser was getting close. He pooled, and Edo would lap it right up. The collar was tighter and tighter, and he could hear Kaiser's silent gasps for air.

He wanted it to hurt, and Edo knew how. Taking deep his entire length, Edo used his free hand and slapped the fresh tattoo.

Without warning, the back of Edo's own throat was coated in a sticky hot mess. He coughed, a dribble of cum dripping from the corner of his mouth. He looked up at the Kaiser and back down to the red hand print over the fresh ink he had just performed.

Kaiser reached down and lifted the boys chin up, wiping away the mess with his thumb.

"That was excellent work. But I think for once I'm going to take that break. Expect me sometime this week to have this finished up." The Kaiser winked.

Edo took a towel and cleaned the sticky mess up. He also cleaned the tattoo and wrapped it appropriately. Once everything looked appropriate, he reopened the privacy curtain. The other artists were hat at work on other customers. It was like nothing out of the ordinary ever happened. Kaiser redressed himself, threw on his coat, and rolled a hefty tip into the jar on Edo's counter.


End file.
